transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Need for Speed
NCC Training Arena Within the huge Arena is a smaller section for holo combat, for those who would rather hone their skills than settle a score. Unlike the rest of the arena, this completely-enclosed area is painted with a dull black finish and though completely windowless, it is not opaque. Video screens line the four metal walls in place of windows, allowing observers to watch the display of skill - or lack thereof. Redshift says, "You may observe ME in awe. But Backfire hasn't proven himself worthy of even the /tiniest bit/ of awe." Air Sheriff Blueshift says, "Haha Redshift" Redshift is here, in all his polished glory! With fancy gold in-lay and everything. He has even donned a CAPE for the occasion, complete with a vivid Decepticon insignia. He seems to be waiting, rather impatiently for his student to arrive. Backfire comes bumbling and stumbling through the entrance-way, "Ha, SpaceCommander Redshift ... you're such a joker..WAHA!" tripping over his own two feet and literally crashing into the room. Rolling once or twice end over end, the Seeker comes to rest on his aft right in front of his mentor. One hand held up to his head, the other latched onto the robe. "Oooooo, nice threads sir. What is that, silk?" Boomslang shows up shortly after Backfire, taking care to keep some distance between himself and the inevitable pratfalls lest he trip over the bumbling new seeker. Harrow unfortunately misses Backfire's entrance as she enters the arena, and moves off to stand beside Boomslang, arms folded, anticipating what she's sure will be quite a show. Redshift watches Backfire's bumbling entrance with scarcely-contained mirth. He snatches his cape away from Backfire's grap, glaring down on the prone Decepticon. "No, it is woven from the magnetic tapes of a thousand sacraficed cassettes!" Actually it is no such thing, but who knows. "We are nto here to discuss /fashion/, we are here to discuss EVIL and VIOLENCE and why you have such a horrible moniker." Although that last one is becoming quite clear already. Redshift straightens up standing as tall as he can, throwing his shoulders back in an authoritativ pose. "State your function and special abilities, Backfire." Boomslang asides to Harrow, "Redshift's rather different from us in build, but there's probably still something you could learn here, if he shows off his moves instead of just abusing that poor dope." "Noted, sir," Harrow nods curtly, optics locked on Redshift now. Backfire looks from his empty hand up to Redshift. "Wait, you killed cassettes and wove them into a cape? Wouldn't mini-bots or Primes make for a better ...oh right, not here for fashion." Getting up from the floor, Backfire does his best to strike an imposing visage while he stands at attention. "Sir, SpaceCommander sir. Operative Backfire, solo-attack specialist sir. I've got the raw unskilled talent to take on mechs twice my size sir, and not enough brains to know the difference." He risks a sidelong glance at Harrow just long enough to make a displeased sneer at her. "Armed to the teeth with the normal Seeker fittings sir, including advanced Hypno Ray-rifle and solar-flash nodes on my palms SIR!" Boomslang nudges Harrow. "That reminds me, what's your armament? Your dossier says you carry an ice gun and your medical attachments. Is that the whole complement apart from the usual lasers?" Redshift appears unconvinced! He looks Backfire up and down, and sees nothing more than a cookie-cutter Seeker. "Tall claims, yet you have no proof to back them up. Show us your weapons, Backfire, I want to see you /in action/!" "Permission to not stand at attention SIR!" Backfire barks, still stiff as a board with optics forward. Redshift waves his hand in an off hand manner at Backfire. "Yes yes of course, you don't have to keep standing at attention after you've been given an order, just /do it/! Shoot something, I want to see these special weapons of yours." Harrow shifts nervously and nods, "Yes, sir. My weapons are of my own creation. Don't have a lot in the way of armament." Short-winded, this one, at least right now; she didn't want to interrupt the training session. At Backfire, she arches an optic ridge. Backfire relaxes, pulling his futuristic Buck Rogers Hypno-Ray rifle from subspace. "You see, it's quite a beauty sir. Oh right, shoot something." The Seeker reels around and dashes towards the training drone, tucking the rifle back into subspace and whirling around a right hook towards Killpuncher. At the last second, light emants from the palm and flashes in front of the drone's face. Combat: Backfire strikes Killpuncher - Training Drone with his Solar-Punch! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Killpuncher - Training Drone's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Killpuncher - Training Drone misses Backfire with its Laser attack! Redshift nods approvingly at Backfire's use of a blinding flash. "Yes, blinding your opponent's optics is always an effective tactic- They can't beat you if they can't /hit/ you! Proceed with the demonstation, Backfire." "Gladly SpaceCommander!" Backfire roars, twisting his body for a behind the back kick aimed for the drone's chest. "One thing though sir?" Combat: Backfire strikes Killpuncher - Training Drone with his Karate-Kick! (Kick) attack! Combat: Killpuncher - Training Drone misses Backfire with its Electro-Sword attack! Harrow grumbles at the surprising display of skill today, a stark constrast to what she's normally seen of Backfire on the battlefield. "Drone must be on the wrong setting," she mutters, more to herself. Redshift frowns a bit as the drone seems incapable of hitting Backfire in retaliation. He ignores Backfire's question, altgough he is watching the Seeker closely. "Hmm...You say you can take on mechs twice your size, Backfire? Then this drone is /too easy/ for you! Here, let me adjust it to a difficulty more fitting your abilities!" Killpuncher - Training Drone says, "Difficulty level set to CHALLENGING. Prepare to die!" Backfire dares to glare at Harrow before looking behind at Reshift. "I accept the challenge SpaceCommander, this drone shall fall regardless of SKILL LEVEL!!!" Whirling back around, the Seeker with half a brain charges at the drone once again. Backfire rears back and throws a right hook, following through to smash the face of his target with his elbow. Combat: Backfire strikes Killpuncher - Training Drone with his Falcon-PUNCH! (Kick) attack! Combat: Killpuncher - Training Drone misses Backfire with its Kick attack! "Guys like Backfire rely more on luck than skill," Boomslang replies to Harrow. "You didn't mention your jetmode. No missiles, no bombs? No particle beam phalanx, et cetera?" Redshift watches on implacably as Backfire shows a healthy dose of both luck and agility versus even the increasingly powerful combat mechanism. "Enough pointless pummeling! I want to see your weapons, Backfire!" Redshift snaps, frowning at Backfire's apparant success. "Something must be wrong with the drone!" Harrow declares, pointing. "Backfire is far from swift on his feet, he's practically tripping into those hits. Luck indeed!" She then looks sheepish, canting her helm at Boomslang. "No," she almost grates, "Just the standard lasers, but if used correctly, they'll get the job done, sir." A pause. "Ought I look into bombs? I thought we had several bombers - ?" "Weapons, but aren't my fists considered weapons of the EMPIRE SpaceCommander?" Backfire questions before jumping backwards. "But if it's a show you want, then it's a show you'll get!!!" The Seeker pulls out his Glue-Gun and starts the slow process of loading the weapon. Without looking up from the ardous task, he chides at Harrow. "Why my Dominatrix, I almost detected some passion in your voice right there ... quite moving. But fear not my Medi, I shall dispatch this foe with EASE!!" Done readying his weapon, Backfire charges back at the drone once again. Right before contact he drops to the floor, skidding to the left and past his opponent firing the Glue-Gun at Killpuncher. Combat: Backfire's Glue Gun attack on Killpuncher - Training Drone goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses Redshift with his Glue Gun attack! Redshift opens his mouth to insult Backfire for his clumsy approach, but then he is suddenly too occupied with stepping aside from the spurt of sticky glue. "you fool! You're not supposed to attack /me/!" He snaps. "Your attack approach is all wrong... Why charge in so close to attack with a gluegun? You need to hang back to give yourself time to respond to thier counterattack, not rush in and let them get a swing at you!" Harrow just sputters and shakes a fist, "Don't call me that, you degenerate! ...Way to miss!" "Ah, a precious point SpaceCommander." Backfire replies standing up and dusting himself off a bit before steppint back four feet. "Is this adequate space for my ranged domination Sir?" At Harrow's comment, he merely silently chuckles to himself only revealing a sly smirk. "What? NO! That's not far enough at all. Look, he can still punch you from there." Redshift grumbles. He points off to the far end of the training room. "Over /there/! Or like, in the air! You need to give yourself room to maneuver, room to dodge! Agility is the key! Ugh, this is so /basic/!" Boomslang cocks his brows skeptically. "I have to remind myself that you're new from Cybertron. Yes, you need something better than lasers. Or at least, you should get your standard lasers replaced with ones rated for a higher amplitude. The Earth Autobots are geared up for war and a good old eighteen-kilowatt violet beam is just not going to compete with what most of them are carrying." He reaches back and raps his knuckles against his flaps to indicate his wings, bristling with hardpoints, about two-thirds of which are full of two kinds of bombs and long narrow missiles. "The F-16 is a very flexible multirole weapons platform. You have a lot of potential that you need to exploit, you have to get out of that gumby mindset." Backfire jogs to the opposite side of the room, "My apologies SpaceCommander, my former post lacked ... opposition of any kind. I usually beat up on rocks, and they don't fight back ... most of the time." His memory swirls back to his hatred and friendship with his pet rock, aptly named 'Rocky'. But those were different times, and Backfire is a different mech. Putting away the Glue-Gun, Backfire reaches into subspace for his Hypno-Ray Rifle once again, only this time intending to use it rather than merely show it off to the occupants of the room. "Commencing Operation: Adequate Distance SpaceCommader!!" the Seeker states loudly, leveling the futuristic ray-gun and firing off a shot or two of the circular shaped discharges. Combat: Backfire's Hypno Ray attack aimed for Killpuncher - Training Drone backfires! Combat: Backfire strikes himself with his Hypno Ray attack! Combat: Backfire can't seem to think straight... Harrow appears pleased that Backfire is finally getting yelled at. Her attention shifts back to Boomslang as she's lectured. "Gumby mindset? Backfire is a fine display of that! The fool just hit himself!" Harrow looks over Boomslang's armament and grins defiantly, "If it's simply a matter of tacking on missiles, I'll see that I look into it, sir." Redshift nods approvingly as Backfire assumes a more reasonable distance for ranged attack, allowing room for adequate maneuvering, which of course plays well into Redshift's strengths but not nessasarily Backfire's own. Finally he sees what he's been waiting for... Backfire's weapon to backfire! "Now! Look what you've done, you've /shot yourself/! What kind of warrior do you expect to be if you go around shooting yourself and your allies?" He barks accusingly. The ray backfires! Who would have foreseen that? Enveloped in his own confusing attack, Backfire stumbles around on awkward feet for a couple of minutes rubbing the side of his head. "Uh, that was merely a demonstration SpaceCommander. You see, not even I ... Backfire am able to keep myself down for too awfully long!" Still feeling dizzy, the Seeker picks up a random metal-box and chucks it at one of the three drones he's currently seeing at the moment. Combat: Backfire's Boxed attack on Killpuncher - Training Drone goes wild! Combat: Backfire misses Redshift with his Boxed (Disruptor) attack! "I don't mean the incompetence, although he's got that in spades," corrects Boomslang. "It's the 'good enough' that I'm hearing from you. You think Redshift there thinks he's good enough? Naked ambition is one of the principles the seeker corps is founded on! The only one of us who might be able to consider themselves good enough is Ramjet, or maybe Dirge, and if they think that for too long they had better start watching their backs. Some of us are climbing up after 'em, hand over hand." Boomslang clasps his hands behind his back, flicking his sodium-yellow gaze from the frustrated Redshift to the dizzy Backfire. "No, you're not a bomber and you're not meant to be, that's for Fusillade, Cyclonus or the few others like them who haven't been assigned to Earth. But your enemies are going to have a missile or two 'tacked on,' I can guarantee that. There's a reason why Thrust and Ramjet carry those cluster bombs. A seeker without strike capability is only half a seeker." Redshift watches the stumbling Backfire closely, and ducks the metal box he flings at his head. "Clear your circuits, Backfire!" He snaps, glaring at the drunken-looking Decepticon as his unflattering moniker is now proven to be rather apt. "Clearly incapacitating the /Autobots/ with such a weapon could prove useful, especially against powerful targets like the Dinobots, but you'll have to watch out for the repurcussions!" "Repercussions ... check." Backfire mutters, still rubbing the side of his head. Growing tired of this one-sided show and tell, the Seeker leaps up into the air and transforms into his F-16 alt-mode. Hovering in the vicinity, Backfire targets the drone with his concussion missiles and fires one from the underside of the right wing. The rocket propels toward Killpuncher, <> Cybertronian technology shifts and configures into a F-16! Combat: F-16 strikes Killpuncher - Training Drone with his Missile attack! Fusillade thinks she hears a firecracker going off! Harrow does listen, albeit a bit reluctantly, her gaze focused on the 'fight' rather than Boomslang now. "Yes, sir. I understand," she replies in monotone. "Good enough is never good enough-" Interrupted by Backfire's comm, she glares up at him, now a bit envious. <<...>> She fails to think of anything snarky. "Much better, Backfire," Redshift adds as the Seeker opens fire with some high explosives, although he also backs away cautiously in case these too tend to attack other Decepticons. "Against nearly all the autobots, we have the advantage of flight and aerial attack tactics, their use should NEVER be underestimated!" F-16 remains in the air, but prefers to transform into robot mode. Targetting the drone with some auxillary fire, he looks aside at his mentor and role-model. "So what you're saying is ... I should remain in the air for the majority of all Autobot skirmishes if it can be helped SpaceCommander?" F-16 to Decepticon, Backfire is here! Combat: Backfire misses Killpuncher - Training Drone with his PewPewPew (Pistol) attack! "It makes it harder for the strong ones to reach you, at least," mutters Boomslang. "You can't waste energy staying airborne all the time, but you have to learn when to press the advantage!" Redshift adds, while still maintaining a safe distance. Backfire's appointment as a solo-attack unit seems appropriate, given his penchant for hitting fellow Decepticons. "Staying airborne constantly will make you predictable, and vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire, but can still give you a definate advantage." Harrow jumps into heckling mode, raising hands to her lips to shout demeaningly, "Use your damn optical sensors and aim, protoform! It's right in front of you!" Backfire nods and dives down towards the drone, landing a few feet away. He rushes up, aiming a multitude of blows with his fists at Killpuncher's face. "Duly noted SpaceCommander, being in the air is good ... prolonging in the air leads to predictability." Combat: Backfire misses Killpuncher - Training Drone with his Punchy McPunch Pants (Punch) attack! Combat: Killpuncher - Training Drone misses Backfire with its Electro-Axe attack! Warsong marches--NAY! Warsong Staggers into the training arena, his optics squinting as he swings his shoulders from side to side, making himself appear much grander than he is with every clumsy movement. Clutched within the mech's right hand is a large container that most likely once contained an energo-drink, an empty container that he lifts to his face none the less and attempts to drink from before releasing an extremely loud belch. Much later than one would usually expect, Warsong notices that he is not alone in the arena. "Whass'all this then?" he wonders, his expression growing mildly angry before suddenly shifting to something almost playful. "Redshift is heroically attempting to mentor Backfire," Boomslang replies in his dry pilot's drawl. Harrow forces herself to salute Warsong as he bumbles in, not surprisingly intoxicated. Redshift casts a sidelong glance towards Boomslang. "Very funny, Boomer." He replies, before returning to observe Backfire's poor performance. "Now I see why you were so insistant on punching the drone, your fists won't backfire." He muses. Although if he were under the effects of his own hypno ray... Warsong chortles at Boomslang's explanation, particularly his choice of words. "Heroically? Hah! Such a thing does not exist outside of the battlefield," he states before slapping his knee. To him, it was really that funny... "But I do love a good training session. Who's the victim?" he wonders then, squinting again as he looks to Backfire, not recognizing the other mech despite how many times they have interacted. Harrow's salute draws his attention before he does put a name to the face, prompting him to straighten his back and stand tall before returning the salute. "Hewwo Harrow," he greets with a steadily braodening grin before returning his attention to Redshift and Backfire. "Nay sir, I prefer to get in the heat of battle. Sitting back and shooting at my foes from a distance?" Backfire launches himself forward, attempting to grasp the drone by the head. "That does not bode well with my ego SpaceCommander!" Combat: Backfire misses Killpuncher - Training Drone with his Grab attack! Combat: Killpuncher - Training Drone strikes Backfire with its Kick attack! "Er, hewwo, sir," Harrow replies to Warsong, before bellowing another obscenity at Backfire's miss. "Put your backstrut into it! I've seen better evasions from a mangled turbosnail!" Hands on her hips, she nudges Boomslang with an elbow, "Won't you help heckle, sir?" "Maybe you should've been mentoring this guy, Warsong," Boomslang remarks, tapping his toe on the hard floor. "He sounds like he's cast from a similar mold." "Hmmmm..." Warsong replies simply at first, his arms lifting to fold over his chest as he continues to observe Backfire. "Indeed, a similar mold... The mold of the GLORY-BOUND!" he barks out. "But...he is a little small," is added after a moment, though the Con does shrug it off just as quickly as the comment had come. Harrow's heckling draws a laugh from Warsong who moves to give her a rather rough shove in the back before re-folding his arms. "Hahaha! Good one!" "Bah! If you're in too close you don't give yourself room to evade! You can't win a fight if you let them /hit you/!" Redshift barks as the drone gets a solid kick in. "Speed is essential!" Redshift throws up his hands in exasperation, as Warsong only adds to the frustration of trying to mold Backfire's behavior. "Fine, if you're so keen, Warsong, /you/ can have him. Have fun smashing things with your heads and letting yourselves get shot." Harrow stumbles forward a bit, "Hm! Yes! Thank you." Hmm, Backfire, small? Harrow looks down at her own build of the same model, and frowns. "Ehh? Wait, you can't just trade off students... can you?" Though she's sure Redshift can do whatever he wants. Backfire's mouth falls agape as he's kicked in the mid-section. Drawing away from the drone, the Seeker approaches Redshift falling to his hands and knees once he's in close proximity. "My apologies SpaceCommander, I'm still attempting to adjust to your tutilige. /Please/ do not give up hope on me yet." Desperately clinging to his robe, Backfire tugs at the cloth. "I'm willing to learn SpaceCommander Redshift, I'll be your willing apprentice." Standing up, the idiot points one finger outstretched towards the ceiling. "You can help me reach the tippy top Sir. Together, we will make an unstoppable force to be reckoned with!!!" Cruising down the stairwell, Fusillade drapes herself ov one of the stadium chairs. She languidly dangles her feet off the top of the handrest, and spreads one of her wingblades to polish it. She occasionally casts wry expressions at the proceedings below, but doesn't quite yet speak. Warsong gives an emphatic shake of his head, "That conflicts with ORDERS!" Yes, the ultimate sin next to engaging in hit and run style attacks for Warsong is disobedience. "I could not take that one even if I wanted him. Just remember that speed alone cannot ensure victory... If one is not tough enough to wave off the occasional hit, then their speed is useless save for making them a grander than average annoyance-hahah." Then, Warsong again tries to drink from his empty energo-drink container... "Baahhh!" Redshift hasn't actually been Space Commander for a while, but he doesn't see a need to tell Backfire that. "The only way you'd ever reach the top if if we stick a rocket up your butt and light the fuse!" He snaps to the mewling curr. "And as for YOU," Redshift says, turning to the overenergized Warsong. "Speed IS the way the victory, it's not my fault you are too slow to realize this. One has no need for excess armor if you can't be /hit/! Let them weaste thier fuel and ammunition on an agile target, then /strike/ at them when thier reserves are low!" "Damn, son," Fusillade remarks at Redshift's tirade. Harrow always finds delight in the higher-ups bickering, and just grins at Redshift's retort, looking to see how an overcharged Warsong will respond. It's also rather funny that Backfire's just taken one hit, and Redshift has already given up on him. A quick salute goes out to Fusillade once she notices the bomber. "Haha, your attempt at flattery is amusing SpaceCommander Redshift. Please, forgive my impudence this training session. I will buckle down and allow you to mold me to your likings." Backfire replies, bowing his head and stooping his arms to the sides of his body. Warsong barks a laugh and then snaps to attention, offering Redshift the respect that his title demands. "Absolutely, Space Commander!" he offers first. "Unless you happen to be one that understands that... NO battle plan survives contact with the enemy! In which case even the fastest among us will eventually be struck, and under-armored they do fall! Space Commander!" Fusillade gives a pretty laid back wave in response to Harrow. "Hey," she exhales out, not terribly formal outside of the Command Center and operations offices. "Just shoot him," she suggests to Redshift, wiping the oilcloth over her wingblade segments. Boomslang purses his lips and whistles. "Never see Blueshift get that worked up." Fusillade phhhts. "Never see Blueshift get REAL rank either," she counters. "Hey, ya snake. Got anything new from your weapons dealers?" Redshift slaps Backfire away. "Get up! Stop snivveling! Your behavior is unbefitting of a Decepticon warrior. We will continue your training later." Redshift's red eyes fall again upon Warsong, approaching the larger Decepticon menacingly. "YOU seem to have fallen for the misconception that bigger equals better!" Redshift snaps. He always was the more passionate of the two Shifts, which doesn't always work in his favour. Harrow mimics her mentor, clasping hands behind her. She's quite sure to step away from Warsong as Redshift approaches. Backfire snaps at attention. "Sir, yes sir!" Silently walking behind Redshift, he keeps quiet and stands off to the back left (where military sub-ordinates are supposed to stand when following superiors). "You're both right, and wrong," Fusillade cat-calls, while also looking positively bored. "EACH of those points -- speed, size -- are good. You wingnuts haven't figured out WHEN to use each of those! It ain't just ONE of them ALL the time!" By this time, she's leaned forward in her seat, shaking her weapon at them like an extra-accusatory finger. Boomslang gives Fusillade a predatory grin. "Not just yet, but I'm looking into something that could be a real sweet deal. The sweetest. You?" Warsong lifts his chin slightly when Reshift approaches him, the mech's discipline betraying none of his overenergized status. "Victory most often goes to the mech with the most versatility!" he replies, squinting a bit. Fusillade seems to key in on what he was getting at, and as a result he alters his speech. "That is why I train Commando! Good at many things, master of none!" "SHADDUP YOU SUCKUP! I KNOW YOU HATE AIR STRIKES!!" Fusillade bellows. Warsong scoffs and replies simply with, "I do..." Harrow jerks a bit Fusillade's sudden exclamation, now failing to hide a bemused grin tugging at her lips. Warsong hated air strikes, eh? Hmm. That will be something to remember. "You can train as much as you want, /groundpounder/," Redshift replies, glaring defiantly up at the taller Warsong. "But you'll NEVER be as fast as me, you'll NEVER be able to do what I can do. I'VE got the speed for swift strikes, the agility for evasive maneuvers, and more than enough firepower to deal with any opposition. You speak about versatiliy, but all YOU can do is slap things wwith your treads." Boomslang asides to Harrow, "There actually are a few times when being a big ol' lugnut is useful. You'll see what I mean if you ever cross Jazz's or Mirage's path." Warsong snorts as he looks down at Redshift, and his mouthplate grinds together for the briefest moment before suddenly his expression shifts to one of amusement. "Indeed, that is all I can do, Space Commander! My record of FAILED operations certainly speaks volumes of my inability to perform," he concedes...or, does he? Bowing his head then, he seems to display submission to the smaller mech. "Oh I don't doubt it, sir," Harrow responds, watching Warsong submit. "Warsong is what you consider a big ol' lugnut?" Boomslang unclasps his hands and counts off on his fingers. "Him, Motormaster, Skullcruncher, Brawl, most of the Terrorcons, the Horrorcons, a couple Predacons." Redshift humphs, as Warsong's new defferance takes some of the wind out of Redshift's sails. It's hard to keep arguing after someone starts agreeing with you, as condecending as they may be. He steps back out of Warsong's grill, and turns to regard Backfire yet again. "Now, I have tasks for you Backfire. Once the training room is not as FULL as it is now ,you will proceed to unleash your weapons a hundred times each upon the drone, and return to me with your SUCCESS RATE, and how often your weapons fail you and you shoot yourself!" "Heh, Groundpounder..." Backfire snickers. He suddenly looks up at Redshift's imposing visage, "One hundred times each. This only pertains to special attacks correct SpaceCommander? I believe I've already proven my skill with fist and foot."